


The Secrets We Whisper Into The Night

by thywildeflower



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is determined, Diana is the ultimate matchmaker, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Ruby and Moody are adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't mess with Diana, the ending is very cute, the timeline is a bit off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thywildeflower/pseuds/thywildeflower
Summary: Anne is deeply in love. Diana is the greatest matchmaker in Avonlea. Gilbert is a hopeless romantic. Josie is scandalized. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155
Collections: anne with an e





	1. Chapter 1

Dusk was approaching, the sky darkening to the color of blue velvet, smudges of red painting the horizon like crushed cranberries. Ribbons of darkness curled over the tops of trees, leaving twinkling stars that shone like candles in the night, in its wake. All the homes in Avonlea quieted in preparation for the approaching nightfall - all, but one. Diana Barry paced the length of her room, for what seemed like the hundredth time, tugging at one of the inky black curls that spilled over her shoulder. She stopped, turning to her red-headed friend that lay miserably on her bed, hands on her hips. “Tell me again, Anne. You’re absolutely _sure_ you love him?” 

Anne groaned, hiding her freckled face in her hands, the thick blanket on Diana’s bed wrapped around her tightly. “I love him, Diana. I’ve never loved anyone like _that_ before so I’m not familiar with the feeling, but yes...” she took a deep breath, “I know it, deep in my heart.”

Diana nodded firmly, clenching her jaw, “you must tell him. Tomorrow, when we get our results for the Queen’s Entrance Exams. You have to tell him, Anne.” 

“But Diana!” Anne's eyes widened with her outrage, “I wrote him a letter - which I poured my heart into - and he didn’t say anything to me about it!” 

Diana raised a hand to stop her protests, “I won’t hear it!” She pointed a threatening finger at her friend, “you will regret not telling him face to face for the rest of your life. What if he didn’t get your letter in the first place? Everyone and their mother knows Gilbert Blythe has feelings for you - it’s very unlikely that he will respond unkindly!”

Anne frowned as Diana approached her, sitting beside her on the bed. She took her pale, freckled hand and linked their pinkies together. “You are the only bosom friend I shall ever have and I do not want to see you upset.” She said softly. “If things go badly then you know I’ll be here to support you. Have some faith in Gilbert - he will not say anything that might upset you.” 

Anne squeezed her hands tight, “you’re right.” She sighed, “thank you, my dearest Diana, for always being so encouraging. At least tomorrow I’ll have an answer.” She pulled Diana into a tight hug, “thank you for being the best bosom friend I could ever ask for." 

*** 

The moon hung low, in all her silver glory, illuminating the beautiful white buds of the cherry tree just outside her window. Just faintly in the distance, an owl hooted into the darkness of night, and Anne could only imagine she was a princess hiding away in a tower, ready to pursue her unrequited love. She shook the thought from her head, “this is real life,” she whispered to herself, eyeing the melted husk of a candle that sat beside her bed, and the beautiful dream-catcher she had placed above her head. 

As Anne (Cordelia) Shirley-Cuthbert ~~(Blythe)~~ lay in bed that night, her mind buzzed, a sick mixture of nerves and excitement churning through her. Her stomach dipped at the thought of talking to Gilbert - of finally getting an answer from him. And tomorrow - tomorrow, she would know her entire future. If all went well, she would know where she was to study, and if she was going to spend her life with the one she loved. 

The Queen’s Entrance Exam results were something she mulled over constantly, with Diana talking her ear off daily, fretting if she was going to get good enough grades to get in. She imagined her bosom friend also lay awake in bed, nervous about what her future held. It was comforting, knowing that they both stared up at the same moon as they worried about what tomorrow would bring.

Anne always had faith in her brain and its capabilities, and the results of the exams were somewhat predictable to her - as soon as they had stepped out of the exam room, the entire class had gone over each of the questions to compare their answers, and they all seemed to have responded the same.

_Gilbert Blythe_ , on the other hand, was totally unpredictable. He looked at her with eyes full of romance, and then had the audacity to bring another girl to the County Fair. To say the least, he was certainly sending mixed messages. Bash didn’t seem to be helping either. Whenever Anne went to pay a visit to Delphine, he would make offhand comments that either made her blush or made Gilbert smack him on the arm with a dishtowel, a warning look in his eyes. Anne wondered if Bash knew something she didn’t, but she tried not to dwell on it too much, as she most certainly didn’t have the temerity to ask him directly.

Either way, she thought, in a few hours, she would finally find out. The results of the exams would be arriving in Avonlea at sundown, in a sealed brown envelope that only Miss Stacy could open, so tomorrow would be a day filled with carefully planned distractions.

Miss Stacy had invited the entire class to a little party at her home, and after, they planned to sneak over to the ruins to... properly celebrate. Anne hadn't been too sure about the last part of the plan, but you only finish school once, so she was giddy with excitement. Maybe she and Gilbert would dance together - the very idea made her stomach flutter. Through the open window of her bedroom, she stared up at the darkness of the night sky. It would be beautiful, she liked to think, to sit in a sky of falling stars and feel the heat of their burning embers, leaving marks against her skin; it would be nice, to be claimed by the stars. Eventually, with the sway of the wind whispering in her ears, her eyes drooped shut and she dreamt of curly-haired princes and extravagant ball-room dancing. 

***

When Anne awoke, she bolted from her bed, not even pausing to re-do the braids she had fallen asleep with. Marilla was in the kitchen, as always, tending to a loaf of bread that was just ready to be put in the oven. “Good morning! I made some strawberry tarts for you to eat this morning, as it’s your special day,” she turned, eyes widening at the state of her. “Why, Anne, are you feeling alright?” 

“I’m in love with Gilbert!” She blurted. Her eyes widened, a hand flying to clasp over her mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Marilla stared at her in shock, “are you quite sure it’s _love_?” She took her daughter by the arm and sat down with her, pushing away the red strands of hair that fell into her face.

“Yes. I’ve talked it through with Diana and she’s convinced it is as well. I’m going to tell him today after we receive our results.”

Marilla smiled, “I’m proud of you, my sweet girl. Gilbert has grown to be a fine boy, and a gentleman.” She paused, “but won’t Ruby be upset?”

“Oh no, Ruby has forgotten all about Gilbert Blythe and has fallen quite deeply in love with Moody Spurgeon. He likes her as well so I suppose they will start courting soon.”

Marilla nodded, running her hand over Anne’s cheek, “well, you are a big girl now so I should have seen it coming. Now go make yourself look presentable before you eat and start your chores. Matthew will get a right shock if he sees you in this state!” 

Anne rushed back up to her room, standing before her mirror. She methodically parted her hair in two, running a brush through the ends and braiding them. Over time, braiding had become a part of her routine, a way of helping her prepare for the day. When she was little, living with families that didn’t love her, she woke up earlier than everyone, sitting in front of musty mirrors to braid her hair over and over, as a way to cope and build her walls up, to shield her from the negativity of the day. Now, as she braided her hair, she felt the butterflies in her stomach settle at the familiarity of the action. 

“All the girls are planning to wear their hair down,” Diana had told her yesterday, “-so sleep with your braids so that yours is wavy, okay?” 

Anne sighed, smoothing down the front of her dress, skipping down the stairs, grabbing a handful of tarts, and stepping out into the great outdoors. Matthew was tending to their patch of radish plants (he was hoping to grow another giant one, just for fun) and gave her a dirt-covered wave as she passed by. As always, Jerry was in the barn tending to the haystack. She watched him work, deep in thought. “Have you ever been in love, Jerry?”

He froze, cheeks darkening slightly, “uh, _non _, I don’t think so,” he said, voice high.__

__“I hope you’re not lying to me,” Anne said seriously. When he didn’t reply, she laughed, “I’m just messing with you. I’ve got to go fetch the eggs, bye!”_ _

__The day passed unbearably slow, and household chores like folding laundry and hanging the clothes out to dry hardly gave any scope for the imagination, did it? Anne spent the day wandering around, reading every so often to distract her from what was to come. A clock ticked at the base of her skull, ruffling her nerves she tried to brush away the screaming reminders in her head THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BE CONFESSING TO GILBERT SOON._ _

__As she wandered outside, she tried to imagine the story she would write when all this was over - of a beautiful princess with auburn hair. She wouldn’t create a fragile princess, but rather a strong, brave one that was... unafraid to tell her true love her feelings. Alright, she couldn’t keep her mind off The Confession, but she was determined to not let Gilbert Blythe make her feel so... afraid._ _

__Marilla had gotten sick of her doing nothing, and had called her inside to help her get a start on dinner. After nearly cutting off her fingers, instead of the carrots, she was supposed to be dicing, she had gotten a long-suffering look, “did you not say you would prepare for Miss Stacey’s party with Diana? Go now before you lose a finger!” Marilla had said. Her voice softened, “and good luck with Gilbert. I want to know everything when you return.” Anne squealed and pressed a kiss to her cheek, rushing out the door, leaving it open behind her._ _

__***_ _

__“Anne, you have to trust me,” Diana said, as she fiddled with her hair. “All the girls are wearing their hair down, so you shall too. You need to let your hair be free of braids every now and then!”_ _

__“But Diana, braids are comfortable for me! And isn’t it more important to be comfortable then extraordinary?” She quieted at the sharp look Diana gave her._ _

__“Here, how about this,” she braided a small section of hair just above Anne’s ears, tying the ends with a ribbon. Anne ran her fingers over them, “do you think you could add Ka’kwet’s hairpiece? I’d like to remember her today, on what could be one of the most momentous days of my life!”_ _

__Diana smiled and did just that, “I wish I could have met her. She sounds like an amazing little girl.” She redid the ribbon, “there. Do you like it?”_ _

__Anne’s eyes had gone starry, running her fingers over the feathers, leather, and beads, “why Diana, I think you made me look almost beautiful!”_ _

__“Hush now, you are beautiful, why don’t you see that? I think your red hair is wonderful.” She turned to her closet and pulled out an emerald green dress with white detailing. “You’re going to wear this. I had my mother make it for me, as I know we share clothes, and green goes well with your hair.” Anne’s lips quivered, “you did that for me?”_ _

__“Of course I did. You’re my dearest friend- now put it on quickly. We’re going to be late!”_ _

__***_ _

__“Anne and Gilbert tied for first!” Tillie exclaimed in excitement, and Anne found herself turning to look at the boy, a small smile playing at her lips. He smiled back, and her heart leaped in her chest. The rest of the results passed by like a blur, but she remembered hugging Diana impossibly tight when she had gotten into Queens. Miss Stacy offered them food and drinks, beaming with pride. She spoke of the future with such hope and grandiosity, eyes sparkling as she listened to each of her student's dreams and aspirations._ _

__When everyone was preoccupied, Diana elbowed Anne hard in the ribs and gave her a pointed glare, as ferocious as the burning sun. Her heart skipped a beat. This was the moment. Gilbert was hovering near the door, looking unsure of who to talk to. His face relaxed with visible relief as she approached. “Congratulations,” he said with a small smile._ _

__“Congratulations to you too,” she replied, trying hard not to gasp when that same lovelorn look appeared in his round eyes. “Gilbert, can I talk to you outside for a moment?” She asked quietly._ _

__“Oh- of course,” he said, pulling open the door for her. The sky was an inky blue, peppered with clouds of white. It had rained earlier that afternoon, the ground wet under their feet as they walked. The air held a sharp scent, of earth and rain, that thickened as Anne led them into the depths of the emerald green trees, in search for a semblance of privacy._ _

__“I just wanted to know... if you got my letter?” she asked hopefully, dread coiling in her stomach as he shook his head, confused._ _

__“A letter? Did you leave it at my house?”_ _

__“I left it with Ms. Lacroix... I suppose she lost it, then.” She said nervously, licking her lips._ _

__Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her, “And what did the letter say?”_ _

__Anne took a deep breath, turning away with a small noise of fear, “God - I thought this was going to be easier.”_ _

__He stepped closer to her, gently touching her shoulder. “Hey, you can tell me, alright? You don’t have to be scared of me.” His voice was incredibly soft, eyes earnest and encouraging. She turned back to him, taking a deep breath._ _

__“Gilbert, I’ve fallen helplessly in love with you.”_ _

He stared at her in shock, eyes widening. His lips were parted, and it almost seemed as if he was at a loss for words, which was strange as Gilbert always had something to say. “Anne,” he breathed, voice so tender that her chest ached. “My Anne with an E, I’m helplessly in love with you too - I have been since you smashed your slate over my head.” 

She let out an incredulous laugh, heart filling with relief. Gilbert reached a hand out to run his knuckles over the softness of her cheek, eyes roaming her face. He stared at her for a moment, and then bent down to press his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling into his curls as he held her tightly, as if he was afraid she would run away. He pulled away for a second, breathing hard, “God, I love you so much,” he whispered against her lips, smiling as she drew him back down again. 

_When someone loves you, Anne, then you will be kissed._


	2. Chapter 2

The moon hung in the darkness of the sky like a silver coin, droplets of white light streaming from between the clouds and peppering the field they danced in with moonlight. A roaring fire lit up the sky with sparks of orange, casting flickering shadows upon Anne’s face as she spun around, hands clasped tightly around Gilbert’s. With a smile as bright as the stars that encircled them, he pulled her close, drawing her into a rather clumsy waltz. 

“Gilbert, be careful!” Came Diana’s laugh-tinged voice. She grabbed him by the arm (as gracefully as she could while drunk), pulling him and Anne away from the imminent danger that was the lick of flames. She skipped away, inky black hair caught in the wind and waving behind her like a flag. Moody was leaning against one of the crumbling stone walls of the ruins, eyes illuminated by a ray of moonlight. He startled slightly as Diana sat beside him, a mischievous look in her eye. “Did you know Ruby has a crush on you?” The alcohol was certainly making it harder for her to hold her tongue. Moody shook his head, unsure.

“Are you certain?” He asked, “I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” 

Fondness curled in her chest at the hopeful spark in his eyes, “I’m sure. Go talk to her.” He nodded, offering her a gentle smile, “thank you, Diana.” She watched as he stood and approached Ruby, who was staring into the fire, forlorn. She brightened at the sight of him, cheeks darkening to a baby pink as he offered her his hand. She took it, cheeks dimpling as she smiled up at him, pleased. 

Gilbert bit at his bottom lip as he stared at Anne; her firey red hair fell over the translucent skin of her face, like the spill of ink against paper. The slope of her nose was dotted with freckles, burnt stars. Adoration swelled in his chest, exploding in his stomach and trailing down his arms as he breathed in the air that was warm; heavy with devotion that clung to their skin, burning as bright as the stars that flew towards them. Their cheeks were red from the moonshine, but his eyes were surprisingly clear as he murmured, “you’re so beautiful with your fire hair.” 

She smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but missed, lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. They startled apart at the sound of Josie Pye screeching, “Anne Shirley! You’re not even _courting_! Where’s the propriety?” 

Gilbert glanced down at Anne, and then they burst into hysterical laughter, clutching each other. He gathered himself, lips quivering with contained laughter. “Will you do me the honor, and allow me to court you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” he whispered into her ear. 

She suppressed a smile, “you most definitely have my permission.”

Gilbert nodded, and then looked back at Josie, whose face was still painted with horror. “We’re courting!” He announced, drawing Anne up into a proper kiss, laughing against her lips as their class burst into cheers, Diana screaming louder than everyone else. 

“It’s still improper!” Josie called, but her face was soft as Tillie pulled her into a careless dance, singing an odd song at the top of her lungs. 

Anne smiled, chest tight with love as Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his splendid chin on her head. They swayed together, in a silent dance to the music of the night, and the crackle of flame. Her cheek was pressed to the softness of his shirt, inhaling his scent of sweet apple and heady wine. One thought echoed through her head: _I love you endlessly._ She had said it for what seemed like a thousand times that day, but she knew deep in her heart that _I love you_ was the first of many secrets they would whisper into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've posted on here, so please feel free to leave any feedback or comments! :)


End file.
